Episode 8537 (16th July 2019)
Plot Aaron and Robert arrive at The Tispy Monk but there's no sign of Dawn and Lee. Meanwhile, in the other Tipsy Monk, Lee flirts with Dawn over a drink. Dawn receives a call from Robert but rejects it in favour of downing shots with Lee and his mate John. David sits nervously in the hospital waiting room. Nicola continues to make snide remarks towards Lydia until Lydia responds. John passes Lee some drugs. Lee claims not to be into drugs so he offers them to Dawn then instead. Dawn refuses. Afterward, Lee suggests he and Dawn go somewhere quieter. As David continues the torturous wait for his test results, Jacob sits down beside him and assures him it'll be alright. Dawn suggests to Lee that they go back to her car to get intimate although Lee propose they go down to the canal bank instead. Manpreet bumps into Rhona in the café and asks her how things are going on her new medication. Soon the conversation turns to weddings and Rhona is left unsettled when Manpreet makes a comment about her and Pete being together forever. Jamie, Andrea and Millie head to the café to celebrate Jamie's graduation. Dawn dodges Lee's advances at they walk along the canal bank so Lee shoves her against a wall and becomes aggressive. Dawn orders Lee to get off her and calls him by name which leads Lee to question who she is as he never told her his name. Dawn tries to run off but Lee prevents her from leaving and shoves her back against the wall. Moments later, Aaron and Robert rush over and pull Lee off Dawn. As Aaron holds Robert back to prevent him from going for Lee, Lee pulls out his phone and takes a video claiming Robert accosted him on the way to the pub and he feels threatened by him. After ending the video, evil Lee tells Robert it was a nice try then cockily saunters off. Jimmy is disgusted by the way Nicola is treating Lydia. Debbie decides against telling Cain about her potential move to Scotland. Pete returns to Smithy Cottage and inquires about Rhona's work schedule tomorrow. After Rhona leaves the room, Pete tells Leo that he's planning to propose to Rhona again and shows him the ring. David and Jacob return to the shop and inform Eric and Leyla that David is anaemic. Back in the village, Dawn demands Robert gives her the rest of her money. Robert tries to wriggle out of it but Aaron orders him to hand it over. Once Eric and Leyla have left the shop, David apologises to Jacob for keeping the hospital appointment secret from him. Jacob tells David he's glad he's okay then follows Eric and Leyla outside. Andrea is beginning to have doubts about scamming Kim out of her share of the vet's and asks Jamie if their plan is wrong but Jamie states the plan is to provide for their family and questions how that's wrong. Aaron and Robert return to the Mill to find Lee waiting in their garden. Aaron orders Lee to do one but Lee doesn't move. Instead, he declares he's getting sick of being hounded and vows it's time to pay. He tells Robert that he's made his life a misery so now he's going to make Victoria's a misery. An infuriated Robert states he already has although Lee makes it clear they've seen nothing yet. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *John - Matt Mainwaring Locations *The Tispy Monk - Beer garden and car park *The Tispy Monk - Bar and car park *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room *The Woolpack - 'Bar'' *David's Shop - ''Shop floor *Unknown roads *Café Main Street - Interior *Leeds and Liverpool Canal *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Driveway and garden Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes